16 more ways to annoy Beckett and  Norrington!
by Tecna-assassin13
Summary: LADIES and PRANKSTERS! I've got more trouble up my sleeves, more action and more violence and sexy models as we send our victims to a Catwalk show and the Ring. These stunts shown tonight shouldn't b done without professional supervision or adults! PG 13


Hi peoples, dudes (or Dudettes for ladies!), girls, pranksters, and tomboys!

I'm back with more trouble bubbling up. I won't be updating stuff for a while yet as I'm going back to school

(crowd: AWWWW!)

But have no fear, I will return soon with more trouble and pranks as soon as schools finished. And I'll be back with a christmas prank special and more christmas specials heading your way!

(Crowd cheers!)

Sit tight guys, and have fun!

**And remember, I don't own WWE, our 'victims' (but we still love 'em right? We are doing this in the name of fun!) Beckky and Norrie, and I don't own Lady Gaga. **

**LADY GAGA! I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOURS!**

(Crowd Cheers and prank film rolls!)

* * *

_**17 Even sillier ways to annoy/ embarrass/ injure/ Scare Lord Cutler Beckett and Admiral James Norrington (and are in the 21st century, and you are a girl)**_

Sign them up to WWE **(World wrestling entertainment)** and throw them into the ring with 10 other wrestlers ensure that they are all females. You can join the brawl if you are the type, if not, then you can sit on the sidelines and shout "Be a man, have some gut, defeat them with your bare hands" (of course you can't because they are freaking tough!)

If you are a martial artist or a wrestler, join up with a competition and beat 10 males in a row. Ensure that they see that, then brag and dare them to join. If they back down, start your taunting tricks, it's the same as flirting, or bullying (if you are a bully!)

Send them into a fitness club for women (eg: Fernwood, Curves, Fitness first)

Make him see a fashion show, or a catwalk show, talk about how much you love the fashion (he'll see a catwalk as a strip club, and the fashion is seen as promiscuous in the 18th century).  He will flush red all over. to maximize the effect, take them to a underwear one!

Beat them in a fencing match, then tell them it's okay to lose every now and then. Give them a kiss on the head.

Send them to Jazz ballet class or classical ballet. Classical ballet is more effective, but if you want to do it for fun, send them to Jazz ballet

**If you are in the 18th century, you may continue following the ones below:**

Overwhelm them with your knowledge of the future, or pretend you are an oracle, and 'predict' the future (using your knowledge of the future events and you have a degree or have high marks in History class)

Before going into battle, send out Cheerleading girls dressed up like the Royal Navy Personnel and do a dance whether they order you to do it or not

At a ball, play **"Take me on the Floor"- The Veronicas**, then make it obvious you like him (If not, you have to pretend **[You must really really hate him if you are doing this, or really love him that you want to be mischievous]** Good Luck girl!) by kissing him passionately, then slide your hands around his backside and back. Add you own touches of what you want to do next. Then make out really dramatically like how they do it on the movies!

If they fall off the ship, jump off the ship and rescue them (you must be a darn good swimmer for this one, as you should increase their embarrassment that you can swim with a corset and dress and still swim well). As an alternative, if he doesn't, you jump off. Then while you are in the water, strip off you dress and ensure you wore your bikini's or Racers underneath. Ask him to help you, and then when he jumps in, you swim away and get him to chase you around the ship.

If there is a storm and you are a bloody good swimmer or can surf, jump off the ship and surf! Encourage them to join you in the water. Say stuff like "come in, the water is warm", when he comes in, teach him how to surf. Or if he can't swim at all, teach him. For an added effect, pull some redcoats in too and teach the lot of them how to swim and surf! While they are back on board or having free time, make out with him underwater, like those scenes in the movies!

Show off the fact that you can swim

Listen to them sing in the shower/ bath/ whatever they do that's private. Or if you wish, stalk them some more. And, no, Fangirls, you can't take photos of them while doing this, it's sick! (Fangirl: Boo! You suck you _(Make up word you feel better with)_ *Throws Coke can at me*)

Replace his wigs with wigs that look like Lady Gaga's hair

Teach the crew how to sing Britney Spears songs ( Eg: 3, Baby one more time, Toxic, etc..) and play the songs over and over

If you are in the military (in particular the Air force), hide you favored Fighter jet or helicopter in the hull of the ship and throw the rum and drinks off. When everyone has no drinks left, tell them that you'll get it. When they think you are crazy, fly you jet plane out of the hull of the ship (ensure there is a hole that opens and closes and has enough room for the craft) and get food supplies. Take less than an hour to bring back 6 weeks of food on board the ship. While you are in flight, talk to them via radio! Brag and taunt. Say how crappy and primitive their technology is compared to yours from the 21st century!( But hey, it's a fact!)

Force them to take a ride in your Fighter Jet, do as much stunts as you can (eg: scissors maneuver, Swooping down over the ship, flying above the clouds, Auto Pilots) and then throw them out of the plane onto the ship, get you co-pilot to fly the plane back as you are going to skydive out and help them open their parachutes! We don't want any injures to occur as this was only a joke, not a get-them-hurt game show or a Let's-kill-the-guys-we-hate game show, okay?

* * *

That's all folks, until next time, goodnight I hope to see you soon, and do take care of yourselves. Don't try these stunts and tricks at home, unless you are either really desperate/stupid/pissed/know-what-to-do feeling. We don't take any responsibility for what happens!

I don't own WWE, Norrie, Beckky, POTC, Lady Gaga, or the Airforce/ Navy/ Army!

From all of us here on the "annoy them stupid, Ladies" show, goodnight!

(Crowd Cheers!)


End file.
